Two Star Crossed Lovers Take Their Life
by Liberty
Summary: The two eternal lovers, Link and Zelda, take their life, in this tragic SHORT STORY, yes, it's not that long, it's supposed to be short.


Two Star Crossed Lovers Take Their Life; The tragic tale of Link and Zelda  
A Short Story  
  
Zelda gazed out the window of her bedroom at Hyrule castle. The sun was just setting, leaving a pinkish purple color in the sky. "Just a few more minutes," zelda said aloud.  
She was waiting for her beloved Link to return home. They had just gotten married a month ago, and they were trying as hard as they could to adjust to this new life style. She had fallen for Link right after he had defeated Ganondorf, where they confessed their love to eachother that very night. Zelda, tired of leaning on the window sill, went over to sit on the bed. But she had a better idea.   
She would give him the surprise of his life. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a silk night gown, which was almost see-through. "Perfect," she thought.  
  
Zelda quickly got the night gown on and slipped into their bed. She was very lonely without him, but she knew he would be returning soon.  
She suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so she got herself ready and took a breath. The door slowly opened. Link appeared at the doorway looking incredibly handsome.  
He had just come back from archery at Gurudo Valley. He took one look at Zelda and almost fainted.   
"My princess," he purred. His piercing blue eyes were enough for Zelda. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to hold him.  
  
Zelda motioned for him to come to her with her finger. Link obeyed. He layed his sword and shield down on the floor, and casually walked over to the bed. Zelda let her long, blonde, hair lose from a pony tail and let it fall down her back.   
Link got in the bed, and put his arms around her. "Your home, my knight in shining armor," she whispered seductively. He grinned. Zelda reached over to him and unstrung his tunic, and she put her hands on his back.  
Zelda slowly took off her night gown and threw it on the ground. (My my, royalty can be lazy!)  
  
Link pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed. Link then took off the rest of his clothes, and they laid on top of eachother. And then they gave theirselves to eachother. "Link, I love you so much," Zelda said, breathing hard.  
Then they both laid back on the bed with their arms around eachother, and Link closed his eyes. "Are you tired?" Zelda asked him. Link nodded. "I had a rough day, at training today, I'm exhausted," he whispered.   
Zelda decided she'd might as well go to sleep too, so they both fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Impa opened it, for no one had answered it. Impa gasped as soon as she saw Link and Zelda. She closed the door quickly, then ran down the stairs.   
She had come up to tell them dinner was ready, but decided it was best not to intrude.  
When she was in the main hall, she approached the King, Zelda's father.   
"King, I hope you know what's going on upstairs," she said softly. The King winced. "Impa, what do you expect?   
They're a married couple for crying out loud!" he said. Impa nodded.   
"Yes," she said.  
They both sat in silence for a moment. Then, a guard came walking towards them. "Sire, terrible news!" shouted the guard.   
"Yes, yes, what is it?" the King asked.  
  
  
"The moblins have attacked Hyrule Town Market, and they are threatening to come to the castle!" the guard said urgently. The King barely said anything. "Just get the boy, he'll handle it!" he replied.   
The guard looked shocked.   
"Your not even worried?" the guard asked. "Not at all, now, just go fetch Link and everything will be alright, really, you have to calm down in situations like this!" the king said.   
"He's had just a bit too much wine," Impa mouthed silently to the guard. The guard nodded, and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
Zelda awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She quickly hid herself under the covers, for she certainly wasn't going to answer the door in her state.   
She shook Link, and he woke up. "Zelda, what is it?" he asked her. "Someone is at the door, and I'm not getting it!" she whispered.  
Link got out of bed and sprinted to the washroom to get his robe. He wrapped it around himself and opened the door.  
"Sir, moblins are attacking Hyrule Town Market!" the guard yelled. Link paused for a brief second. "So, that means I have to take care of it?" he whined.  
The guard had a blank look on his face. "Uh, yeah, I'm afraid so!"  
  
"Can you get someone else to do it, I was in the middle of something, here!" Link said. "But, sir, the King ordered me to send for you!" Link looked over at Zelda.  
"You have to go, Link, why are you being so stubborn?" she told him. Link sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but it will take me a few minutes to get ready!" Link said.  
"For the love of Nayru, hurry up!" the guard practically screamed.   
Link slammed the door on the guard's face and quickly got on all his clothes and his shield and sword and rushed out of the room.  
  
Then he came back. "Link?" Zelda asked him.  
Link said nothing. He just came and gave Zelda a long kiss, and ran down the steps. Zelda smiled.   
She knew Hyrule would always be safe with him around. Once outside the castle, Link followed a bunch of guards to where the Moblins were attacking.  
Link unsheathed his sword. "You will regret what you've done!" shouted Link.   
One of the Moblins threw a spear at him, and he blocked it with his mirror shield. He hit the moblin with his sword.   
Then another Moblin was at this back. Link flipped forward just in time to block another blow.  
  
Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. But he ignored it.   
He had to stop all of the moblins. All he had to do was defeat one more moblin, and he would win. He felt a bunch of spears pierce his body.   
He staggered onto the ground. "Fuck, that hurts!" he yelled. He threw together all of his strength and stabbed the last Moblin.   
All the moblins were dead. Link suddenly passed out, for all his strength was gone.  
  
Up at Hyrule castle, Zelda sensed something was wrong.   
She slipped on that see-through robe, (it was the only thing she could find) and jumped out the window.   
She ran down the hill past the gate, and through Hyrule Market Town. There, next to the Happy Mask shop, lay Link.  
Blood was streaming slowly down his side. "No!" Zelda shouted. She ran over to his side, but tripped over one of the Moblin's spears.   
She clutched her leg in pain; she had landed on the pointy side of the spear, and went over to Link. He had just gotten back from being unconscience.  
  
"Link, please don't leave me!" she screamed.   
Link lifted his hand towards Zelda's face. He stroked her skin. "Zelda, I love you," Link whispered hoarsly. Then his arm dropped. He was gone.   
Zelda's tears were falling from her face and onto the ground. "Link!" she screamed.   
In panic, felt Link's tunic, and tried to find a potion bottle of some sort, but had no luck.   
"Life isn't worth living unless you're here," Zelda shouted. There was only one thing left she could do.   
She grabbed Link's sword and stabbed herself. She fell right on top of Link. The greatest lovers of all time, Link and Zelda, eternally, and forever.   
If only they knew that Zelda was pregnant with their first child.  
  
The End!  
Please review this story, and tell me what you think!!  
  



End file.
